Realize
by Melodic Musings
Summary: Harry and Draco have been having an affair for months, and Ginny finally has her suspicions confirmed. Companion piece to "The Wide Window". Can be read as a solo piece.


**Disclaimer: **Anything relatable to Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and her publishers.

**Summary: **Companion piece to "The Wide Window": Harry and Draco have been having an affair for months, and Ginny finally has her suspicions confirmed. Can be read as a solo piece.

**Author's Note: **This is a HarryDraco piece, but it's also sort of about Ginny in a way. I hope you like it.

* * *

Harry pressed the heel of his hand into his mouth to keep from screaming. It was hard to say what was happening to his body. There was pleasure yes, but it was far more than physical, far more than emotional, it was a spiritual pleasure that rocked through his body. It came in waves, covering him every time Draco rocked his hips forward into Harry. "Fuck" Draco groaned, pressing himself deep into Harry.

Harry let loose a guttural groan, the feel of Draco inside him, of Draco's hand around him, the feeling of everything was too much, he was so close, but he didn't want to let go of the magic rising between them. Draco made the decision for him as he slammed himself into Harry one last time, tugging at his cock, and Harry couldn't keep it in. They both came in waves of pleasure, fast and hard. They still hadn't gotten used to it after six months; this new pleasure was still foreign to them.

Draco collapsed onto the bed next to Harry, groaning slightly. Harry lay down next to him, his hands resting on his chest as he tried to slow his breathing. Draco waved his hand lazily in the air casting a silent spell to clean them off. Harry rolled over and lay on Draco's chest breathing in deeply the smell of him. "I love you," Draco whispered.

Harry smiled against Draco's chest and kissed him gently, "I love you too."

Draco let out a long luxurious sigh that made Harry's heart flip in goodness. They lay there in companionable silence for awhile till Draco stretched to check the clock, "Oh shit." He murmured.

"What?" Harry asked, looking up at the clock as well to see that it read 6:00 at night.

"I have a gala tonight for the Ministry. Peace speeches and whatnot." Draco answered, his brow wrinkling in boredom. "I have to get in the shower and get ready."

Harry nodded solemnly and moved to get out of bed, but Draco grabbed him and kissed him softly on the lips, a kiss that said everything Draco wanted to say, that he loved him, and he was sorry, but they would be together again soon. Harry smiled and slipped out of bed, putting his clothes on slowly, trying to prolong the moment of joy and belonging.

He felt so right here with Draco, he felt his home was here, and while he loved, and always would love Ginny, she was not the one for him, she wasn't his home. His home was Draco, in his arms, everything was perfectly in line. Neither of them imagined they would be experiencing the stuff of fairy tales, but they were…their own weird version.

"I'll call you tomorrow; maybe we can go out for drinks with Ron and Hermione." Draco murmured, slipping on his robe

"They'll like that, I feel like I've been spending so much time here and not enough time around them." Harry said, walking to the door, patting his pockets to makes sure he had everything he needed.

"We don't want people getting suspicious." Draco winked. What he said had been humorous, a little joke between the two of them, but more and more Harry was sure the end must be coming. He had a creeping feeling that this wasn't as simple as they thought, but he just smiled and leaned forwarded kissing Draco on his cheek before turning and apparating with a pop.

Harry landed gently in his front yard and took a second to compose himself before walking in. He opened the door and was greeted with the smell of cooking roast beef and potatoes. He breathed in deeply, and let out a pleasured sigh, "It smells wonderful in here, Ginny."

Ginny Potter peeked out from around the corner and looked into the living room where Harry stood, "Thanks, baby"

Harry smiled and walked into the kitchen where Ginny was at the stove stirring. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently on the neck, to which she sighed and leaned back into him. Harry loved these little moments. He loved Ginny, but not in the way a husband should love a wife, he loved her as a companion, someone soft and loving to come home to. His love for Draco was all-consuming, like a fire that was raging all the time.

They ate dinner quietly, Ginny cast him glances frequently throughout the meal, trying to read his mind, but Harry had been careful at putting up walls to his mind around her in case she tried anything. He didn't want to, but he had hid his penseive, he couldn't risk Ginny seeing till he was ready to tell.

Harry was so tired he got a shower after dinner and crawled into bed. Ginny followed him up to their room and Harry heard her as she stripped off her clothes. She crawled into bed and pressed herself and against him. Harry heard her sigh and felt her lips trace the lines of his back and up into his neck.

He turned to her and smiled. She was beautiful, he did love her, and there was no denying that. He was still attracted to her, there wasn't any denying that when he felt her wrap her hand around him and tug gently. It didn't take long till he was ready.

He enjoyed pleasuring her, partly out of guilt, and partly because he did love her and liked to make her feel good and sexy. Every woman, every person deserved to feel loved and desired, and Harry sort of felt it was his duty to be there for her in this way. He could close his eyes and imagine Draco; he could imagine that he was with his true, spiritual, overwhelming love. He would. He had to.

-OO-

The next afternoon Draco and Harry got together for drinks with Ron and Hermione at a small Italian restaurant. The day was casual, full of laughs and goodness. Harry had forgotten how much he loved spending time with his best friends and he was glad Draco had suggested the change of pace.

After they had left though, Draco's demeanor changed from friendly and happy to concerned. Draco hated letting him go home to Ginny, the jealousy was too much for him sometimes. He hated that Harry touched someone else, made love to someone else. He hated that Harry had a responsibility to her for that.

"She's my wife, Draco." Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes when Draco was stony and silent.

"Do you need to fuck her though?" Draco asked, angrily, raising his glass to signal that he wanted another whiskey to the waiter.

"Why do you have to say it like that? 'Fucking' is such a bitter word." Harry replied

"Harry, I understand you have a responsibility to her." Draco began

Harry cut him off, "No, you don't, because if you did, we wouldn't be having this conversation, Draco. My heart belongs to you, only you. Ginny, however, is my wife, and I do like to pleasure her because she is."

"I know, I just hate imagining you with her anymore." Draco sighed, putting his hand on Harry's gently

"The only way to avoid it is if we tell, and neither of us are ready for that." Harry replied softly, "It's not an obligation; you know I like to make people feel good."

Draco laughed, "Well, if you made everyone feel good the way you do Ginny and I, the world would be a better place."

"Oh yeah, Harry Potter the Chosen One promotes 'Fucking for Peace'." Harry laughed, "Now that's a headline."

Draco laughed the heaviness of the moment gone. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Harry's gently, trying to express to him what he couldn't say in words, but he knew that Harry understood. The kiss took on a new fervor, their tongues collided gently, and Harry's hands slid up Draco's arms and around his neck, "Ginny is going to be out late tonight, so I don't have to be home." Harry whispered, pressing his lips hard against Draco's.

Draco smirked against the pressure of Harry's lips, "Let's go"

-OO-

The next morning the alarm woke Harry with a start. He stretched, looking to his right to see that Ginny had already vacated the bed, so he felt comfortable to linger and smile as he relived his night with Draco. It just kept getting better and better with him.

Everything was intensified with the two of them, the sex was better, the orgasms stronger, the high lasted longer. Everything about it was just right. His body felt sore in the most pleasurable way possible. He slipped out of bed, not bothering to put on clothes and walked into the bathroom, starting the shower on hot.

He slipped in, the muscles in his back flexing and relaxing under the hot water, he sighed pleasurably, and picked up soap to begin washing his hair, and body. He heard the door open and saw through the fogged up shower stall, his wife walk in, naked.

Ginny smiled as she opened the door and she slipped in, pressing herself against his back. He smiled, and laughed, to which Ginny replied, "They called me into work early, I couldn't wait. You take too long of showers."

Harry turned around to face her, a twinkle in his eye, "I do not,"

"You do, Harry" Ginny smiled, "Now let me under so I can wash my hair."

Harry watched as Ginny stepped under the spray, and tried not to gaze longingly as the water tumbled down her bright red hair and down her body, raising goose flesh on her arms, and making her nipples hard. She was so beautiful, Harry thought, it was a pity he wished someone else was in the shower with him.

They twirled around so Harry was under the water so he could rinse out his hair, and Ginny stepped up on her tiptoes to help him get all the suds out of his hair. She smiled as his normally untamable hair lay flat on his head, and kissed him gently on the lips.

She kissed his cheeks, and his jaw line. Harry laughed, at the playfulness of the moment until Ginny began kissing his neck softly and licking it. She stopped abruptly and made a noise. It was a wounded noise, and Harry looked down to see her mouth wide open, and her eyes staring at a spot on his neck.

His stomach tumbled to the ground; he realized he hadn't performed a concealing charm on himself after last night's escapades which involved a fair amount of biting. He put his hands on Ginny's shoulders, and shook her gently. Her arms flexed and she pushed him away with such force she hit the door to the shower and it popped open, letting cool air from the bathroom flow in.

Neither of them moved. Ginny stared at him with wide eyes that were quickly filling up with tears as the enormity of the situation pressed down on her. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. She grabbed her bath robe off the hook and threw it on angrily, throwing her soaking hair up in a ponytail and ran out of the bathroom.

Harry stood, shocked for a moment, unable to process things fully. He shut off the water and summoned a mirror. He examined the spot on his neck carefully, it was bruised red, but that wasn't all, finely cut into the skin in silver lettering were the initials, "D.M". Draco had marked his territory. Harry threw a towel around his waist and walked into his bedroom, trying to get his wits about him.

Ginny was sobbing, flicking her wand around and all Harry saw were his clothes floating around the room in a frenzy, being sucked into a large black trash bag. He raised his wand gently, and the chaos in the room ceased, but not for long because Ginny threw a spell at him that he blocked swiftly. The spell bounced off the mirror in their room, and it broke.

Ginny fell to her knees and cried harder, Harry wanted to comfort her, he wanted to express his guilt, he wanted to tell her…

A guttural scream came from Ginny's chest and she stood up, eyes wide with grief and rage, she picked up a picture of their wedding day and threw it at Harry. It hit him above the eye, splitting his skin open, "God, Ginny." He murmured, as tears sprung to his eyes

"Don't say that, Harry James Potter" she yelled, more rage in her voice than he imagined

"I'm sorry" Harry whispered, tears were falling freely down his face, but not because of the pain, but because of his guilt and grief.

"I knew it!" she said, still crying, "I knew you were fucking him, but I didn't want to believe it."

Harry said nothing, he just hung his head.

"Are you going to say anything, huh?" Ginny asked, taunting him, "Tell me you love him, tell me that you never loved me, tell me something."

"I will always love you, Ginny" He replied, "I just love him as well."

Ginny crumpled again, kneeling on the floor, rocking back and forth, "How could you do this to me, Harry? How could you just let me go like this?"

"I'm selfish," Harry murmured.

Ginny snorted in disdain, "That's damn right. You are selfish. You've been fucking me _and _him at the same time! What? I wasn't enough for you? Draco wasn't enough?"

"It's different" Harry said, at a loss, he could barely speak, he was crying too much.

"Don't you cry, Harry," Ginny said angrily, getting up, "Don't you cry in front of me, I don't believe for a second that you feel bad for what you've done."

"I have no defense" Harry said, "I didn't know what to do, I was so conflicted."

They stood, facing each other for a long time; Ginny wiped her eyes, and watched as Harry cried more, unable to defend himself, to verbalize what he needed to.

"Well," Ginny whispered, "Now you only have one option. So have fun with Draco, Harry."

Harry nodded solemnly and raised his wand so all of his belongings went into the large black bag. Ginny nodded in affirmation, proving to herself she made the right decision. He looked at her one last time and said, "I'm sorry, Gin. I didn't know what to do, I wanted both of you, I didn't, I never wanted to hurt you."

Ginny sighed and held up her hand, "Stop, Harry. Anything you say now just makes it worse."

Harry nodded solemnly, put his hand on the bag and turned. He appeared with a pop inside of Draco's living room. Draco looked up to find a half naked Harry, head down, hair a mess, eyes swollen and red from crying.

Draco approached him slowly, beginning to cry too, he knew in that second their secret world was crashing down around him, and right now, all they had was each other. So he wrapped his arms around Harry, and wished that each other would be enough.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I cried writing that…haha. Not sure why…

Please review.


End file.
